How to be a Heart Breaker
by heterotalia
Summary: Fukawa was always neglected by Togami, so what would happen if the tables turned?
1. Chapter 1

_This may or may not be continued. If it gets enough favorites/followers/replies I will but if it goes virtually unnoticed I won't continue it. Yes, it's based off the song How to be a Heart Breaker by Marina and the Diamonds. Enjoy!_

* * *

"B-Byakuya-sama…! Wait!" Fukawa whimpered helplessly as the boy turned around, his eyes narrowing into a chilling glare.

"I said go. I have no time for you right now." The boy ordered sharply, closing the door in her face, eliminating the possibility of a retaliation.

The two had been dating for nearly a year now, and although Togami was usually cold and rude, lately he had been even more so. She had attempted to approach him about the topic only to have this outcome. He was impossible to even have a decent conversation with. However, Fukawa had dealt with this kind of treatment her entire life and submitted to his cruel behavior obediently.

Fukawa slowly sulked away from the scene, beginning to take her leave. She was nothing but a nuisance to him, she found no reason to stick around. However, right before she left his large manor, it struck her that something was missing. She left her books in his room.

Not wanting to impose on Togami any further, she decided to simply run up to his quarters and quickly retrieve her items. She swung the door open quietly, trying to slip in unnoticed when she froze.

Togami was sitting in his desk chair, a small smirk settled on his lips as another figure sat on his desk. Fukawa immediately recognized the other. _Asahina Aoi, super high school level swimmer. _The two leaned in, locking lips as she watched in horror.

It wasn't for another several seconds that they turned around, noticing the heartbroken girl in the corner of the room. Warm tears streaked Fukawa's cheeks as Togami could do nothing but stare in horror.

Before he could explain himself, Fukawa had turned around and began stumbling out of his room, tears blurring her vision.

"Fukawa!" Togami called out, following after her, but it was too late. She had already slipped out of sight.

The writer arrived at her own home several minutes later, slamming the door behind her. Fukawa was used to getting hurt both emotionally and physically and was rather shocked to find herself so broken up over it.

"I-It shouldn't even be a surprise… I was… I was so stupid!" she cried to herself, fingers digging into her scalp, "There's n-no way I was ever worthy of Byakuya-sama's love."

Never for a second did she blame Togami. In her eyes, she was the one at fault for even assuming Togami really loved her. Nevertheless, this didn't stop her from devising a plan.

Togami called her a few times after the incident, though not once did she respond and eventually he stopped trying. Although it was never agreed upon, they had broken up and Togami had moved on to Asahina for good.

The two didn't see each other for several weeks until they finally had an encounter, if you could call it that. In fact, Togami hardly recognized Fukawa at first. Her hair was let down, freed from its usual braided prison. Her glasses were gone, replaced with contacts and her entire outfit was ditched. She now wore a skin-tight black dress and tall, black boots. And most importantly, she was crowded by several boys, all fawning over her every step. Although she could obviously identify Togami, Fukawa ignored him, waiting for him to make the first approach.

"…Fukawa?" he asked quietly, still not entirely sure it was her.

She turned around, raising an eyebrow, "What?"

Realization set in as his eyes grew wide, though he refused to acknowledge how good she looked. He turned away, trying to suppress his shock, "Nothing. It's just been a while."

She shrugged, "Has it really been that long? I didn't really bother keeping track."

Togami felt his face flush in embarrassment, glaring furiously, 'It's not like I have either. I don't have time for this. Goodbye."

"Yeah, right. Don't want to keep your _girlfriend _waiting," Fukawa chuckled cooly, turning around nonchalantly as Togami stormed off.


	2. Chapter 2

_I ended up getting a lot of feedback and requests to continue this, so I decided I will! However, I don't intend for this to be very long. 4-5 chapters at most. Here you go~!_

* * *

As much as Togami tried to suffocate the impression she had on him, it was difficult to pretend she hadn't stepped it up. However, it wouldn't be hard to shatter her plan. He simply had to avoid her at all costs and nothing would go wrong. But that proved to be much more easily said than done.

The next day, despite all his efforts, the teenager found himself face to face with his former lover while on his daily walk. His face was heated in anger, contorting into envious expressions as he watched several boys fawn over the new Fukawa. He found himself growing excessively protective over her, though he desperately tried to stop himself.

"Really, Togami." A voice mocked, "I knew you were the jealous type but there's no need to stare."

Togami whipped his head towards the source, identifying the speaker as Fukawa. His eyebrows furrowed as he crossed his arms.

"Don't be ridiculous, I was just lost in thought. You're not even worth the time to stare." He countered hastily, always quick to defend himself.

She shrugged dispassionately, which infuriated him further. How dare she treat him as a nuisance? This was all reversed, the opposite of how it should be; of how he _liked _it.

His hand shot out, snatching her wrist and pulling her away from the crowd, pushing his face uncomfortably close to hers.

"Why are you doing this?" he growled, "Are you trying to make me fall for you? That's never going to happen. In fact, you should feel thankful I'm even taking the time to tell you this." His words were hollow, and Fukawa knew this. Her plan had already began, she could feel the jealousy radiating from his essence.

"Alright, then ignore me. I'm not doing this for you." She retorted, pulling herself away, "Let go of me."

Togami watched, slightly mortified, as she sashayed away. He couldn't tell what was worse, the fact that she was acting this way or the point that he was actually falling for her new self. The way she walked, the way she played it cool, the way she looked, everything about her had him head over heels.

That night, Asahina called him up, telling him to meet up with her. Asahina's voice seemed urgent and slightly upset, so he agreed.

"U-Um, Byakuya?" she began when he arrived, her eyes giving it all away, "I think we should break up… I mean, it's not you. I just… I've found someone else," Asahina admitted reluctantly.

"Fine. I was thinking the same thing." He bluffed, "Simply out of curiosity, who is this new someone?"

Her face flushed a brilliant shade of red, "I-I…! Um… It's, uh, Sakura…"


	3. Chapter 3

_This is going to be the second to last chapter. Thanks so much for all your support guys! I definitely wouldn't have continued this if it hadn't been for you guys. Thanks again! Reviews are always welcome!_

* * *

Togami had been dumped, not only for another boy but for a girl. He ran a hand through his tousled, sandy blond locks, shaking his head. He had dug his own grave and just now did he become aware of this fact. The wealthy teen arose from his desk angrily, fishing through his pocket for his phone. He couldn't pretend any longer, he honestly had fallen for Touko's trick. He was in love with her.

Byakuya quickly dialed her number, waiting anxiously for her response, though was quite surprised when a male voice greeted him on the end.

"Hello?" said the voice.

"Who is this? Where is Fukawa?" he asked furiously, sick of never being able to talk to her.

He could make out a muffled conversation on the other end.

_"Fukawa, it's for you!"_

_ "It's Togami, isn't it? Heh. Funny how desperate he is, actually. Give me the phone."_

Togami gritted his teeth angrily but waited patiently for her to take the phone.

"Touko, meet me at the park in fifteen minutes. Don't be la—" he began to threaten her if she was to be tardy, but he remembered he no longer had authority over her actions, "Just… come."

"Alright, fine." She responded, almost as if talking to him was a chore and hung up.

Togami arrived at the park fairly early. Fifteen minutes ticked by. Then twenty, next thing he knew it had been half an hour until she finally arrived. She lacked the usual crowd that swarmed her, which he was actually grateful for.

"Alright, make it quick. I'm not wasting too much of my time on you." Fukawa sighed, her voice flat and bored.

Byakuya glared, biting his tongue as to not retort hastily, "For once, you've managed to win. I've fallen for you. Can we stop all this nonsense, now? It's honestly childish. You won. I love you, Fukawa."

Touko just smirked, flipping a lock of dark hair over her shoulder, "No, you're not. You're in love with who I'm pretending to be. Not me, Byakuya-sama. But you know what? I don't care. I won't stop. I like it this way. I like not having you criticize and insult every move I make. I like being fawned over for once instead of being referred to as little more than trash. I like feeling good about myself. Maybe it's best you see what it's like being me for once. Maybe then you'd learn to give some respect."

Fukawa looked up, though the sight she was one she had never seen before. She doubted her eyes for a split second, insisting they had deceived her. Unfortunately, it was more than real. The arrogant, rude, selfish teen was broken. Angry tears streaming down his face as he hurried to wipe them away. _Togami was crying._


	4. Chapter 4

_Well, here's the final chapter! Thanks for all the support, guys. I'm glad you liked it. Honestly, I wasn't sure whether or not they would end up together until now. But you'll have to read to find out if they do!_

* * *

Togami looked up, his shoulders were shaking as he desperately dabbed his tears away, making eye contact with Fukawa. She stood in shock, unsure how to respond to the shocking reaction he had to her words. She felt slightly guilty, but also relief that she got it off her chest.

"I'm sorry, Touko… Really, I am. I was awful. I never deserved you, and I don't deserve your pity. Keep doing what makes you happy. I was foolish to even confront you. I never thought I would be the ignorant one…" he croaked, turning away and hanging his head.

"B-Byakuya-sama…" she began, "I-I do love you! I always have! But you don't love me, do you? Not the real me, at least…" Fukawa muttered, her eyes glancing at the ground.

He didn't move, still not ready to face her again. He didn't know anymore. He thought loved the fake Fukawa, but it began to dawn on him that he missed the real Fukawa much more. He knew one thing for sure, he'd rather have her be who she really was.

Plucking up the last of his courage, he turned to her, "I'd rather have you be who you are than some hollow gimmick."

"But… you hated me! You never loved me when I was myself!" she protested hysterically, her fingers digging into her scalp.

"Don't tell me you were really that clueless. Of course I loved you, don't be stupid." Togami muttered, "And I still do."

Fukawa's face lit up as happy tears welled in her eyes, "Byakuya-sama…!" she cried, running into his arms.

Togami was never one for much physical contact, but for her he would make an exception.

_Epilogue_

Fukawa was a nervous mess, despite how long they had been planning this event. Still, twenty years was a little young to marry. But she looked beautiful; hair pinned up, a long, white dress flowing behind her. The familiar notes of the piano fell into place, her cue to begin walking down the aisle.

She took long, shaky strides, trying not to rush herself as Fukawa slowly approached the man waiting for her at the end. When she reached him, the priest began his usual speech, ending with the recognizable words.

"Touko Fukawa, do you take Byakuya Togami as your husband?" he asked.

"I-I do…!"

"Byakuya Togami, do you take Touko Fukawa as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." He announced.

Togami turned to her, grabbing her waist and pressing his lips gently on hers as the guests cheered behind them.


End file.
